


The Judge and his Chariot

by Thegreatsinnamonroll



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, i have no idea how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatsinnamonroll/pseuds/Thegreatsinnamonroll
Summary: Again with the prompts, I got a prompt from a friend and this is what I churned out.Just my feelings about Akira representing Judgement and Ryuji being a good boy.Short sweet and dancing around the point
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The Judge and his Chariot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PracticalSuccubus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/gifts).



_ It was the mistake of some God to put obstacles between them. _

Ryuji and Akira. 

Joker and Skull. 

Two misfits in the eyes of life, torn to shreds under the feet of those who even bothered to look at them. They found each other through scorn, through chains on walls and death threats,  _ they found each other. _

It would be a mistake to come between those cast aside together. 

And yet it was that god who threw them into that cell of love that sought to rip them apart. 

The Shadows would taste blade and bat as they fought together, stayed side by side up until the end. Their screams in the street that fell of deaf ears, shoes that kicked the unseen in the heart, it would not matter.  _ I would do anything, give anything to have you. To keep you safe.  _

_ Please do not let that thing be your own life. _

_ I make no promises. _

Flung apart, hands missing the touch as they were shredded by god, by the almighty. Tears that ripped through the rain and eyes that screamed for vengeance, and only a scoff in return.  _ I control all, even you, though you may scorn me now, it will soon pass. There is nothing you could ever do that would even make me feel. _

_ But the gun of Judgement is colder than the darkest nights, especially with a bullet between the eyes of God. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Ran for this prompt so this is my gift to you :3
> 
> Also to those of you waiting on Hashi I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading as often as I used to... I'm figuring out the direction of this next arc atm


End file.
